What doesn't kill you,makes your stronger.
Die Neue / Das Vorsingen Das erste Glee Club - Treffen nach den Sommerferien. Alle waren bereits versammelt und berichteten sich aufgeregt von ihren Ferien. Mister Schuester kam etwas zu spät und stolperte in den Raum. Ihm folgte ein Mädchen, dass im Rollstuhl saß. Mister Schuester: Hey Leute. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet angenehme Ferien. Nun, heute will ich euch ein neues Mitglied im Glee Club vorstellen. Das ist Alyson. Alyson stand noch an der Tür. Als Mister Schue ihren Namen sagte, fuhr sie mit dem Rollstuhl neben ihn. Sie lächelte schüchtern und musterte die Anderen neugierig. Alyson: Also, wie schon gesagt, ich bin Alyson, 17 Jahre alt. Ich spiele gerne Gitarre und Klavier. Und ich hasse Leute, die mich bemitleiden, nur weil ich im Rollstuhl sitze. Artie klatschte begeistert in die Hände, die Anderen taten es ihm nach. Santana: Bist du gelähmt oder hast du dir nur die Beine gebrochen? Mister Schuester: Santana! So etwas fragt man jemanden nicht! Alyson: Winkt ab Ist schon in Ordnung, Mister Schuester. Ich bin seit meiner Geburt Querschnittsgelähmt und deswegen an den Rollstuhl gebunden. Brittany: Genau wie Artie! Alle Blicke waren nun auf Artie gerichtet. Dieser schien sich zu freuen, jetzt nicht mehr der einzige Rollstuhl fahrer in der Schule zu sein. Rachel: Aber, Mister Schuester! Bevor wir sie aufnehmen, sollte sie uns doch noch was vorsingen, oder? Mister Schuester: Stimmt. Danke, dass du mich erinnerst, Rachel. Also, hast du was, das du uns vorsingen könntest, Alyson? Nickt und fuhr zum Klavier. Alyson: Ich werde euch nun 'Jar of Hearts' von Christina Perri vorsingen. Mit diesem Lied habe ich eine besondere Beziehung, da ich mich mit der Situation die im Lied beschrieben wird leider schon auseinander setzten musste. I know I can't take one more step towards you Cause all that's waiting is regret And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time Während sie sang, tuschelten die Glee Kids miteinander. Puck: Verdammt, die hat es drauf! Santana: Die könnte Rachel zu Grund und Boden singen. Rachel warf Santana einen finsteren Blick zu, ging aber nicht weiter auf ihre Bemerkung ein. Quinn: Jetzt bist du wohl nicht mehr der einzigste Rollstuhlfahrer der Schule, Artie. Artie: Stimmt. Aber, darüber bin ich relativ froh. Vielleicht hat sie ja auch ein paar Tricks mit dem Rollstuhl drauf. Did it took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the lights in my eyes I wish I has missed the first time that we kissed Cause you broke all your promises Rachel: Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen! Puck: Nur weil sie besser als du singst, Berry? Finn: Rach, sie kann zwar toll singen, aber... du kannst vielleicht andere Sachen besser als sie... Rachel: Achja und was? Darauf wusste Finn keine Antwort. Rachel guckte beleidigt weg und hörte Alyson auch nicht weiter zu. Don't come back for me Don't come back at all Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Who do you think... you are? Alle klatschten begeistert, außer Rachel, die immer noch sauer auf Finn war. Alyson lächelte glücklich und fuhr wieder in die Mitte des Raumes. Sam: Das war echt abgefahren! Also... ich meine, du hast echt toll gesungen! Alyson: Oh, vielen Dank. Puck: Ja, du bist die neue Béyonce. Nach Mercedes natürlich. Mercedes: Danke, Puck. Aber, ja. Du hast es echt drauf, Alyson. Alyson war den Tränen nahe. So viel Lob auf einmal, hatte sie noch nie bekommen. Nicht mal von ihren Eltern. Mister Schuester: Bei so viel Begeisterung, ist es mir eine Ehre, unser neues Mitglied im Glee Club begrüßen zu dürfen. Oder ist jemand dagegen? Niemand meldete sich. Alle wollte sie, das Mädchen im Rollstuhl im Glee Club behalten. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12